


High School Famous

by Angryredapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryredapple/pseuds/Angryredapple
Summary: They've made it to Nationals!Now everyone's jumping on the Karasuno VBC bandwagon and you are definitely not jealous.Nope, not at all.Not even if half the female population of Karasuno HS is trying to confess to your favourite captain. Before you can.Absolutely. 100%. NOT JEALOUS.Daichi x female reader
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Original Female Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Fan girls

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short first chapter guys, sorry!
> 
> I have not written anything for like 5 years and I wrote this on a whim, on my phone, in the bath with at least two glasses of wine.
> 
> I will edit this chapter and make it better but for now please enjoy and critique!
> 
> Also why are there so few Daichi fics?! he's the best T_T

"And...another one" Asahi sighed dramatically beside you as you both watched a pretty first year join the gaggle of girls surrounding Sugawara and Daichi. The two third years looked only slightly embarrassed as they graciously accepted tokens of luck from the blushing girls.

"Well Asahi my friend, THAT is what happens when your high school sports team makes nationals," you tried to contain your mild irritation as you spat out the words "fan girls."

"But I'm on the team too!" Asahi gave you the saddest look and you laughed nudging the poor guy.

"Oh no, Asahi you're too scary! You make shady drug deals and have connections to the Yakuza...no fan girls for you buddy," You ruffled his hair and laughed at the sad, pouty look on his face "come on, you're the coolest person I know and you don't need some needy first years hanging off you just because your team is 'high school famous'. Just be content with being the hot, older bad boy type. Your fans will come in college buddy, none of these lame kids for you."

He perked up a little "hot, older bad boy type?" 

You nodded seriously, "I have heard those words uttered in the girls restroom more than once, chicks at this school are really weird."

Daichi and Suga finally broke away from their new fans to join you and Asahi.

"Oh! Well. Nice of you to join us" you called out sarcastically, Suga grinned at you and Daichi flushed.

"Er...sorry, we were ambushed" Daichi muttered scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, you guys looked like you were REALLY struggling over there. I just don't know how you do it," you mocked and Suga laughed as he put his arm over your shoulder.

"Rei-chan, you sound jealous" he smirked at you and flicked his eyes towards the still embarassed Daichi. 

Suga had this weird theory that you liked Daichi which, admittedly, was 100% accurate but you'd die before you let Suga know that. That stupid smug bastard, best friend of yours. 

"No! I'm just an only child who requires your unwavering attention at all times, you ass"

"Oh, well that's completely different then" Daichi chuckled. You poked your tongue out at him and pushed Suga's hand off your shoulder.

"So have we got practice tonight?" You looked at the three boys.

"Every night this week," Suga sighed, sounding a little tired.

"You're going to come help Kiyoko and Yachi out again Rei-chan?" Asahi asked, you nodded.

"Those girls need some HELP. You guys train a lot and those crazy first years train AFTER the real training. Figured I could help make cleaning up faster at the end of the night, at least when I don't have my own practice." 

Daichi smiled warmly at you and suddenly...your stomach flipped, butterflies everywhere, heart pounding. Your own internal circus. Damn smile, damn feelings, DAMN SUGA WITH THAT SMIRK-

"Thanks Rei"

"Y-yep no problem"


	2. Everything's on fire. This is fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! In the bath! With more wine!
> 
> I've done zero editing but I who cares I have WINE.
> 
> I have no plan here guys, not sure if that's clear.

"Nice receive!"

Balls flying, guys running, and that weird squeaky sound you get from those shiny gym floors. Ah, volleyball practice.

"Thanks for coming Soma-chan, it's fun having you here helping out" Yachi smiled sweetly at you, and you couldn't help but find the girl just that much cuter.

"Ahhh Yachi, my sweet little kouhai, you are SO welcome!"

"Rei, watch out" Shimizu muttered as a ball came flying your way.

"AHH!," you managed to avoid the powerful hit with a strange sideways maneuver, "jeez Shimizu, a little urgency next time!!! That was close..."

"S-sorry Rei-chan!!" A distressed looking Asahi called out to you.

"Its fine, just remember what happens if you hit me~~" you sing-songed. You could hear the little ginger question the third year.

"Wherever he hits her she gets to hit him" Daichi explained with a chuckle.

The tall, blonde, hoity-toity one scoffed "and how bad could that be? shes tiny." Nishinoya came around and slapped Meanishima on the back with a laugh.

"Rei-chan is in the kendo club."

Hinata gulped nervously and you laughed at him.

"Don't worry so much!!! It only applies to the three amigos there. I've been dealing with their balls in my face for three years!!-"

You flushed as you realised what you said and Suga managed to choke out "phrasing" before doubling over with laughter. Tanaka and Nishinoya were trying and failing to contain their guffaws. Poor Asahi looked mortified and Daichi's ears went bright red.

"Ok, Yep, I heard it that time...YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!! Get back to practice you perverts!"

The guys were all practicing as you sat there reliving the moment you told the entire volleyball team you'd spent the last three years with balls in your face.

"I'm so lame" you lamented to the girls as you slumped with your face against Shimizu shoulder.

"There, there" she sighed "it's not all bad, Daichi seemed mildly pleased at the thought."

You backed away from her in horror, noticing the knowing smirk on her face.

"Suga told you!!"

"..."

"Utter betrayal!!!"

"Your making a scene" her quiet voice had you looking around wildly, a few of the team were looking at you confused and one in particular made you flush and look down.

"Just...don't say anything" you muttered trying not to look back up at Daichi.

"Of course. Your secret is safe with me."

After practice you had just finished cleaning up with the girls when Daichi appeared fresh from the club room dressed in his school uniform again.

"Thanks for helping out Rei. It's getting late so let me walk you home, ok?" He smiled and your stupid heart went THUMP THUMP like the stupid muscle it is.

"Thanks Daichi" you smiled warmly at him, a faint blush on your cheeks. THUMP THUMP.

You and Daichi said goodbye to the others and walked in a comfortable silence next to each other as you tried not to think about your embarrassing moment from earlier.

"Ahhh this is weird..." Daichi sighed and you felt your soul leave your body as your brain had you relive the moment...again.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY IF I EMBARRASSED YOU TODAY...AND IN FRONT OF YOUR TEAM. I'M SO SORRY. I'M NOT GOOD AT WORDS" you shouted at him, gesticulating madly as you tried to make the mortification go away with screamed apologies and hand gestures. Daichi held up his hand looking alarmed.

"Ah..no. I meant it was weird that you've been quiet for the last 10 minutes. I'm sorry, it was a bad joke" he chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

You stopped waving your hands around and looked at him awkwardly laughing a little.

"Oh...yeah, I guess I'm not quiet that often" You grinned and he smiled back.

"Not since I've known you. Hey, do you mind if we stop by the convenience store? I need to get something"

You nodded, "Sure."

"Here you go!" Daichi held out a can of sweet coffee in front of you as you stood under the streetlight outside the store.

"Oh!" you said, gaping like a fish. He looked to the side and you notice his cheeks were tinged pink.

"You know, thanks for helping us out a lot lately...with the club" you smiled at the guy in front of you and took the can.

"Thanks, but you know I love helping you guys out so it's no trouble at all" you opened the can and took a sip, happily sighing as you drank.

"Well, I really like having you around at practice. And with nationals coming up....I-I really want you to come and cheer us on. I feel like I play better with you around" he was trying his hardest not to blush, but you were too thrilled with the words coming out of his mouth to notice.

"Of course!! I wouldn't miss it" you felt like your face was going to break with the amount of smiling you were doing tonight. He liked having you at practice. He wanted you to come cheer him on. You felt yourself being maybe too eager but chose to ignore that thought.

"Good" he was looking at you and you felt like this was maybe some kind of moment. Like one of those dreamy, romance movie moments; Moonlit night, standing close together under a dim streetlight, staring into each others eyes.

Of course it was at this perfect moment a giant moth that had been fluttering around the streetlight took a nosedive straight into your hair.

"WHAT THE- OH MY GOD! GET IT OUT!!!!" You shrieked and flailing wildly, spilling your coffee everywhere as you tried to bat it out of your hair which it was now thoroughly tangled in and fluttering around madly.

You barely noticed Daichi start laughing at you as he put down his own coffee and grabbed your arms, stilling you, before pulling the distressed bug out of your hair.

"Poor guy," he laughed as he stepped back and released it a few feet away from you. He turned back around to you and burst into full on laughter. You looked in the reflection of the store window and saw how insane you looked, puffing, red-faced, crazy hair and wildly looking around for more kamikaze moths.

"POOR GUY?! Don't you laugh at me Daichi Sawamura!! It was FLAPPING....it was flapping IN MY HAIR!" You shivered at the memory as he continued to laugh at you.

"But Rei-chan you seem so....unflappable."

Silence. Total silence. Except, of course, for Daichi's continued giggles.

You stared at him with the most most deadpan expression you could muster.

"I feel like you've spent too much time with Suga."

"Ahh sorry, couldn't let that opportunity slip by," he laughed and wiped a tear from his eye. You couldn't help but grin at him, he was annoyingly cute when he laughed at your expense.

"Just walk me home Sawamura, before I get ambushed by another bug" you said with a giggle.

Daichi was smiling widely at you as you both started walking in the direction of home.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from those savage moths." He looked so smug.

"Ok, I know your joking but I'm holding you to that."


	3. Dagger to the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, again I have been drinking.  
> Its Sunday and I'm not ready for work guys.
> 
> So not so much romance in this chapter just TOTAL HEARTBREAK.
> 
> Kidding, not really, but seriously this will be a happy ending kind of story.

The next day you were sitting face down at your desk praying for death to take you before your Japanese class started.

"Good morning Rei-chan," you heard Sugawara call out to you and slowly sat up to greet your friend who was standing in front of your desk.

"Morning" you sighed and noticed that Daichi was there too, looking GOOD.

"Morning Rei, have you recovered since last night?" Daichi asked, a playful grin on his face.

"Recovered? Sounds like it was a fun walk home" Suga waggled his eyebrows suggestively and you and Daichi both spluttered awkwardly.

"NO! Weirdo...I was attacked by some horrible, vicious flying creature-"

"-A moth" Daichi quickly interjected and you looked at him horrified.

"A **HUGE** MOTH!"

Suga looked between you two and laughed, "Well as long as you kids had fun."

By some divine miracle you made it through Japanese. When the bell rang you stretched and stood up, grabbing your wallet and trying to get Daichi and Suga's attention.

"Guys, lets go get something from the vending machine...my brain needs caffeine and maybe some sunshine"

"Yeah me too!" Daichi yawned. Both boys stood up to follow you but when you all got to the door the boys were stopped by two cute, second year girls.

"Sawamura-senpai....and Sugawara-senpai....ah we were hoping to speak with you," the taller girl said shyly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. You couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, but tried to reign that little bastard in so you didn't appear...*ahem*...jealous.

Daichi looked at you concerned and then back at the girls, "well we were just-" but you shook your head.

"Its no problem, I'll wait at the machine for you guys,"

"Thanks Rei-chan, we'll be there in a few minutes" Suga smiled before turning back to the girls.

You walked away towards the vending machine trying to ignore the fact that you definitely saw a pink square of paper that almost 100000% had those girls numbers on it. When you got to the machine you got your coffee, and a chocolate bar to deal with that feeling in your stomach which WAS NOT JEALOUSY.

"Stupid. They have never spoken to those guys in their lives and now because the volleyball team is SMASHING IT, they think they can just swoop on in when they don't even appreciate the work these guys put in. THIS IS GARBAGE THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM!" You were muttering to yourself, pouting and kicking dejectedly at the vending machine when a smug voice filled your ears.

"Oh my God you're louder than Hinata" You whipped your head up to see Crankyshima and Freckles (standing awkwardly behind the sassy blonde as usual) looking at you like you'd grown another head.

"Well you've caught me at a bad time"

"Is there ever a good time to catch you?" he sneered

"Easy there bean pole" you narrowed your eyes at the first years and then sighed dramatically.

"Are you ok Soma-san? Wheres the other third-years" Yamaguchi asked politely, Tsukki just rolled his eyes and scoffed. You glared at him before turning to Yamaguchi.

"Yeah, they just got cornered by some more girls wanting to confess or whatever. Just trying to not be a third wheel over here"

Tsukki sneered, "awww are you jealous?"

You immediately thought of Daichi and panicked "NO! Jesus...no. Don't make it weird"

Tsukishima laughed at you, honestly he sounded kind of like a villain, "you sound pretty jealous"

"I'M NOT! It's just annoying. You're annoying. WHY AM I TALKING TO YOU!?"

"Rei, please don't yell at the first years". You jumped at Daichi's voice and spun around to see him and Suga behind you.

"But....he started it" you muttered, shooting a glare at Tsukishima who just shot you a shit-eating grin.

"Oh its _fine_ Captain. You have to go easy on her, she's just feeling a tad jealous."

You stared at the boy in front of you. Your eyes wide, unblinking and homicidal.

"Jealous?" Suga laughed as he shot you a knowing look, you flushed red and tried not to focus on the fact that Daichi was looking at you strangely, the way one looks at an animal in a zoo.

"UGH, lets just go for a walk before we have to get back to class. Bye first years"

"So, jealous hey?" Suga asked coyly as you three walked around the grounds.

You rubbed your temples and side-eyed the silver-haired setter.

"Look, I've got a list buddy don't make me add you to it. It's just Meanieshima hassling me. Don't let your ego get too big," you poked him and laughed as he rubbed his cheek.

"so you're not...jealous?" Daichi asked quietly and you tried to suppress the blush creeping up your neck by awkwardly laughing.

"Tsukishima was just being Tsukishima, its my own fault I never should have engaged in a conversation with that snotty brat".

Daichi laughed at that. "Yeah he does seem to like rubbing people the wrong way"

"You just know that in 10 years time he's gonna be that guy who pays women to step on him. Sadistic? masochistic? something like that" you said, shaking your head horrified at the thought.

"...well that took a dark turn. AH! I forgot have to drop in to speak with the history teacher. I'll see you guys back in class" Suga said before shooting you a wink and heading off back in the other direction.

You and Daichi walked in silence for a moment before he stopped and turned to you.

"So uh-sorry if we kept you waiting before, just those girls well...uh-they kinda confessed." he stuttered out awkwardly.

You rubbed the back of your neck and just stood there awkwardly smiling "OH! Um, yeah I kinda figured. She had like a pink note or something which seemed like it was her number, I mean they were both really cute so at least that good right? Are you guys going to go out on a date with them?"

"Well...they did ask if we could maybe go out together but um, what do you think? Uh Suga thought I should ask your opinion" he added hastily

You stood there in awkward silence, your heart screaming _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DAICHI_ , your mind screaming _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO DAICHI_.

"Definitely! I mean, if you like them you should" _WHAT THE HELL DID SUGA WANT YOU TO SAY?!? NO?! LIKE SOME KIND OF GREEN JEALOUSY MONSTER, AFTER THAT BASTARD TSUKKI HIT THE NAIL ON THE HEAD AND OUTED YOU. Absolutely not. If Daichi liked you he wouldn't go right? Not that he liked you like that BUT if he did he wouldn't go._

"Oh...ok. Well it'll be fun then I guess" Daichi was looking down at the ground but then looked back up at you, shooting you that sweet smile of his.

Mmmmm yep, thats what a dagger to that heart must feel like.


End file.
